Space Pirate Command
by Titanium Lucas
Summary: -(One-shot)- How does one fight oppression from the government? Why rebellion of course! But what if rebellious actions cause execution? Then hide and build followers until the government can't fight back anymore. But what if the government tracks your every move? Pray and hope for the best…


**Hello everyone,**

 **As some of my readers may know, I have been inactive for a very, very long time. I was reading a few 'FanFictions' and I decided that it was time for a new project. I will be making one-shots for a few different categories for the purposes of re-obtaining any writing skills I have lost, more motivation for projects both for or outside of FanFiction, something to do besides TF2 or CS:GO (P90 FTW) all day and finally and most importantly, to continue to developing my writing skills. By this I mean that I want constructive criticism. I would prefer not to have a whole inbox full of reviews such as 'Wow this was so good! Please write more' or 'Wow man. This really sucks. Go do something else besides ruining Metroid for me' but instead give me advice which points to where I can improve or what I did well.**

* * *

He growled in frustration. How was he supposed to get the damned machine to work, if he wasn't provided enough funding! Space Pirate Command was really irritating; they first ask (demand) him to build a new drill for harvesting Phazon and give him a large (small) budget to do so. They are even smug enough to ask if there are any objections, while objections often end in death. However, he must not let his thoughts continue in such a rebellious nature, which would mean certain death.

After his work shift, he returned to his train of thought noticing the very irrefutable logic behind it. He also realized that pirates lived a very strict life. Space Pirate Command directed the exact action you had to perform at the exact time, failure to comply resulted in reduced rations, however multiple failures resulted in death.

Continuing this train of thought, the Space Pirate began to realize how much influence Command had over the lives of everyone. For example, everyone had to work for a total of 30 Urtraghus cycles of their lives, any less would result in the death of any egg caches which contained similar DNA, after 30 Urtraghus cycles, the pirate in question's contract would be 'terminated' however the contract states that the life of a pirate is bound to the contract meaning death. Any breaches in regulation or contract would also mean a 'termination of contract'.

He could not think straight anymore. He realized the oppression that the Space Pirate Command had placed over Pirate-kind and felt weak and insignificant. He had to warn others about the oppression before it got even worse. He started to think of a plan to record the actions of Space Pirate Command officials in regards to the regulations.

Pirates are quick learners compared to other species at their technological level. This was caused by the multiple failures of other strains of pirate weeding out the weak and leaving only the prodigies. He quickly picked up the skill of computer engineering, and of coding viruses. He quickly unleashed a virus into the mainframe of Space Pirate Command; this virus targeted the visual output of command screens creating glitches in the system. He was then requested to fix the mainframe.

All he had to do was delete a few files to clear the virus but lied to his superiors by stating that it was a virus which had bonded itself to sensitive files belonging to Space Pirate Command. He had an official give him access to the files to 'clear' the virus. Instead he quickly spun around and knocked the official on his head. He then quickly unhinged a metal plate from the roof and put it next to the fallen body of the official. He then proceeded and stole a few files and then deleted his virus. He then pressed an alarm to pretend that the official just got hit from a loose plate in the ceiling and got knocked unconscious.

A few days after the incident, the pirate had looked through the files and had some very interesting knowledge that he had discovered. The three main topics of interest were that over half of the entire budget was spent on Ridley. Not just his revivals, which was also shocking, but also comfort. Secondly, Command officials lived to over 30 Urtraghus cycles. Why this was so shocking was because the reason behind the rule was that the age limit was introduced to prevent overpopulation within the armada while officials made up over 20% of the manpower within the fleet, with 18.75% being secondary or tertiary backups. Finally, war with the Federation, was started by the Space Pirates. This goes against everything that was taught at Space Pirate facilities. Space Pirates stated that the war started because the Federation bombed one of the only 3 planets bearing Pirate females, as the conditions for Pirate females must be exact, the only locations being Urtraghus and the moon of the gas giant Olu 4 plus this planet which the Federation bombed named DNE-3. The pirate discovered that the planet's name stands for **D** oes **N** ot **E** xist – 3.

Enough with the information, the pirate decided that he needed to inform others about this corruption of the Space Pirate Command. He started with a jog towards the battlements where he knew others would be off shift and willing to listen. Just before he arrived, he was halted by an official.

"This is a routine identity check. Present your ID tag immediately" the official commanded

"When did Command see the need for a routine identity check?" the pirate asked in concern

"Ever since Space Pirate Command files were breached. Now give your ID!"

The pirate reluctantly handed over his ID.

"Engineering Personnel Unit 98001." A scanner notified the official. The official grew silent

EPU98001 started to sway in nervousness. It took a few seconds before the official beckoned EPU98001 to follow him. After passing through select corridors, the official put his ID tag to a hidden scanner which opened another hidden door to a small room with two Science and Research Units surrounding a cylindrical glass vat.

The official turned to the pirate and stated, "Engineering Personnel Unit 98001; You are sentenced to a breach of contract clause 72 stating, An individual signing this contract will not breach any information which is above the security clearance of said individual."

"I require proof of statement for clarification of breach" EPU98001 asked in hope that there would be no record of his actions.

"Engineering Personnel Unit 98001 and High Mainframe Official 00021 are recorded on entering Mainframe Access Point 09 at 2325 before security breach has occurred. Cameras inside Mainframe Access Point 09 record an incident of munity as Engineering Personnel Unit 98001 strikes High Mainframe Official 00021 and attempts to hide the evidence relating to the incident. Hereby, utilizing the security clearance given by High Command Official 00001, I sentence you to a termination of contract. Please step into the recycle tube."

"N-No! NOOOO!" EPU98001 stuttered as Space Pirate soldiers shoved him into the vat. Digestive liquids started to fill the tank as the pirate tried in vain to break out from the glass. Space Pirate Command knows that its actions are corruption he realized as the liquids reached neck height, or they wouldn't have these countermeasures against the spread of knowledge.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I could be finishing other stories of mine but I want a fresh start coming back into FanFiction and I think by receiving feedback from one-shots will allow me to go back and finish stuff or to make something which is new and interesting.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Lucas**


End file.
